


before the night is over, i want you in my arms

by 010321cal



Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: Adorable, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Snuggling, ace being ace, because i dont know how to write anything else, insecure alice, lapslock, like seriously, like so much fluff, this fandom doesnt have enough love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: ace loving her was a bigger surprise than her receiving 87 points for coffee earlier that day, that's for sure [ace and alice/fluff/complete/lapslock]





	

 

 **t.i.t.l.e-**   _before the night is over, i want you in my arms_

 **p.a.i.r.i.n.g-**   _ace and alice liddell_

 **f.a.n.d.o.m-**   _alice in the country of hearts_

 **w.o.r.l.d-**   _manga_

 **d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r-**   _i only own the plot_

 **w.a.r.n.i.n.g.s-**   _none_

 **s.u.m.m.a.r.y-**   _ace loving her was a bigger surprise than her receiving 87 points for coffee earlier that day, that's for sure_

alice was walking around the clock tower bored. she had nothing to do. she already made julius coffee (she received an 87 points for it) and cleaned up (twice!). alice was hoping that ace might come by.

she took a deep breath and sighed as she took a seat outside by the entrance to the clock tower. maybe, just maybe, ace will come. she really wished he would.

as if her wish was heard, he arrived. he walked up to her and smiled brightly, "hey alice!" he exclaimed, happily.

alice smiled softly and blushed, "hi ace" alice said, while looking down. she fiddled with her hands in her lap. ace looked at her, concerned.

"what's up, alice? why so..." ace said, trailing off. alice took a deep breath and then sighed.

"it's nothing, ace" alice replied, softly. she felt like she was going to cry. she really had a hard time keeping her feelings in, but she knew ace didn't feel the same, and she really didn't want to be rejected.

the next thing alice knew, she felt arms warm around her, holding her. "don't cry, alice. you're too pretty to cry" ace told her.

"what are you talking about? i'm not..." alice said while trailing off when she saw tears on ace's jacket. "oh.."

"..so what's wrong, alice?" ace asked her again. alice looked up at him.

"i-i..." alice said before she suddenly stopped, her voice feeling like it was stuck in her throat. she just sat there and cried for a few minutes, ace rubbing soothing patterns on her back. "..i like you..." alice whispered to him.

"i like you, too, alice, but why are you crying because of that?" ace asked her. alice shook her head rapidly.

"no you don't understand, ace," alice said as she got out of his arms and stood up. "i like you, as in i love you, as in i'm in love with you!" alice told him. ace just smiled at her.

"i know, and i like you, as in i love you, as in i'm in love with you too!"

**o.m.a.k.e**

alice blushed a bright red as she looked at ace. "oh..."

ace smiled and laughed as he pulled her into his arms, into his lap, and snuggled her.

"shut up" alice said while hiding her face in his jacket

**o.w.a.r.i**

_/also on my ffn. story updates can be found on my writing blog. links can be found on my profile. -cal_

_/title is from the song fxxk it by bigbang_

  
****


End file.
